


Good News

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Rey finds out she's pregnant with her second child, and wants to find a creative way to tell Ben. One-shot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Born by the Force [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey knew she was pregnant. 

Well, she didn’t know for  _ sure _ , but she had some serious suspicions. Anakin had just turned three, and she was used to chasing him around all day. But lately, she would have to take a lot more breaks. Also, that damn nausea was back. She hadn’t thrown up since the last time she was pregnant, so that was a major indicator. 

She didn’t want to say anything to excite Ben, plus if she  _ was, _ it would be something to surprise him with. When she found out she was expecting Anakin, things were still rocky and their relationship was up in the air. This second time around, Rey thought she could have a little more fun with telling him. 

Before she told Ben though, she wanted to go to the doctor to confirm her suspicions. She was able to play it off like she wasn’t feeling well, and Ben bought it. 

Anakin was sitting on Rey’s lap as she read him a book in the living room. Ben came and joined them once he had finished brushing his teeth. 

“Okay Ani, Papa’s gonna read to you now, Mama has to leave.” Rey said, as she lifted her son off her lap. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Ben asked, as he took their son from Rey. “I’m sure we can get Poe or Finn to watch him.” 

Rey shook her head as she attached her lightsaber to her belt. “Oh please, I’m fine. It’s probably just a small bug or something. Besides, it’ll probably be a quick appointment.” 

Ben nodded. “Okay, if you say so.” Rey chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I say so.”

She smirked at him and then turned her attention to Anakin. “I’ll see you later Ani! I love you.” She kissed the toddler’s cheek, which earned a laugh from him. He turned and waved. “Bye Mama!”

Rey smiled and left the quarters. 

Once she arrived at the medbay, she checked into her appointment, and was soon taken to an exam room. While she was waiting for a doctor, she anxiously looked around the room.  _ Am I ready for this? _ She thought to herself. Her first pregnancy wasn’t picture perfect, and then she would have to go through labor again...

Her train of thought was interrupted by a nurse droid entering the room. “Hello Mrs. Solo, can you please explain your symptoms and reason for visit?” 

Rey didn’t admit it out loud, but she loved hearing “Mrs. Solo” even if she had been married for over three years. It never got old. 

“Well,” she began, “I’ve been feeling very tired and have been having some nausea. I think I’m pregnant.” 

The droid took a moment to analyze the information. “Your symptoms do align with pregnancy. We will take a blood sample to make sure.” 

Rey reached out her hand and shuddered as the droid pricked her finger. She held her breath as the droid analyzed the blood sample. Even though she was pretty positive she was pregnant, she was trying not to get her hopes up. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the droid spoke. “Mrs. Solo, this blood sample confirms your pregnancy.” Rey smiled and nodded. “Do you know how far along?” 

“Seven weeks. We will want to see you again in a few weeks, I will schedule an appointment for you.” 

Rey nodded again, and couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t wait to tell Ben the good news. The droid left the room, and Rey got up to leave. She wasn’t going to return to the quarters yet, she had to talk to Finn and Poe to figure out the perfect way to tell Ben. 

Finn and Poe were sitting in their new quarters when Rey arrived. After they got married, they had moved into a living space that was identical to Rey and Ben’s. 

“Hey guys!” She said, letting herself in. Finn got up to give her a hug. 

“What’s new?” He asked her, as she sat across from them on the couch. She paused for a second and had a small grin on her face. 

“Uh-oh,” Poe started jokingly, “I know that look. What’s going on?” Rey laughed, she couldn’t hide this now. 

“Guys, I just got back from the medbay, I’m pregnant!” Both Finn and Poe’s faces lit up with excitement. 

“Really? That’s so exciting Rey!” Finn jumped up to give her a quick hug. “Does Ben know?” Rey shook her head. “No, that’s why I’m here. I want to find a fun way to tell him.” 

The two men nodded and paused for a second, trying to brainstorm ideas. “Wait a minute, his birthday! It’s next week, and that would make for a great present.” Rey smiled, “My stars, that’s a great idea Poe!”

Poe smirked and crossed his arms. “See? I still got it.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Oh please, can something not be about you for five minutes?” Poe jokingly opened his mouth and put his hand on his chest. 

Laughing, Rey opened her mouth. “Guys, can we get back to this please?” They turned back to Rey. “Oh yeah, right.” Finn said, still half laughing. 

The three discussed ideas for a little while, and finally came to the perfect resolution. Not wanting to keep Ben and Anakin waiting, Rey left Finn and Poe’s place to go back to her quarters. 

As soon as Rey opened their front door, Anakin came charging full speed towards her. “Mama!” he yelled at her, almost knocking her over once he reached her. Ben soon followed. “Hey, be careful Anakin! Rey, how are you? What did the doctor say?” 

Rey scooped up their son and sat down. “Well, just what I thought. Just a little virus, they said it should clear soon.” Ben joined her on the couch, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Okay, but I want you to rest.” Rey nodded as Ben kissed her cheek. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when she revealed the truth. 

A week later, Ben’s birthday arrived and Rey insisted on having a small get together with some of their friends. Ben didn’t want anything too extravagant, and Rey agreed. They just had Hux, Connix, Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca over for dinner and cake. 

It was a night full of laughter and joy, and things were starting to wrap up. Connix and Chewie had already left, and Anakin just went to bed. Rey was washing off a few plates while Hux and Ben talked in the living room. Finn and Poe were helping her clean up, and Finn leaned in and whispered to her. “Are you ready? Do you have the card?”

Rey gave him a face and gestured her eyes towards Ben. “He’s gonna hear you! And yes, everything’s ready.” Finn smiled at her. 

Eventually, everyone had left and Rey and Ben were left alone. The two were sitting on the couch together, when Rey abruptly got up. Ben turned his head towards her. “Where are you-” 

She turned around and cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth. “I have one more present for you.” She gave him a smirk and went into their bedroom. “Do I need to come and join you?” He called out with a laugh. As quickly as she left, she returned, with an envelope. 

“Oh, you’ll get  _ that _ present later. But first, open.” He gave her a half smile as he ripped the envelope open. The front of the card said, “Happy Birthday Dad!” Ben gave Rey a confused look. “What? I thought Ani already gave me a card.” 

“Would you please open it?” Rey said, opening her eyes wide and giving him an annoyed look.

Ben did as he was told, and the inside of the card read: “I can’t wait to meet you. Love, Baby Solo #2” It took a moment for everything to fully register. When it did, Ben turned to Rey. “Wait! You’re-?” She nodded happily.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” He pulled her in for a kiss and held her for a minute. Then, he moved his hand down to her abdomen, and could clearly sense the new presence, another child. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out.” He said. “You only throw up when you’re pregnant.” Rey only laughed in return. She moved her head to face him. “Ben, are you happy?” He turned towards her. 

“Of course I am! Rey, we’re gonna have another baby!” She smiled as he kissed the side of her head. This was going to be a whole new adventure, but adventures are what they did best. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! I hope you guys all enjoyed this quick little one shot. As you might have noticed, Born by the Force is now a series! Yay! I plan on uploading little one shots every once and awhile, and maybe getting into multi-chapter stuff eventually. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
